


Lost Child of Tindomiel

by AphroditesWriter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditesWriter/pseuds/AphroditesWriter
Summary: NOT AN AU! MAIN CHARACTER IS FULLY INTEGRATED INTO THE LOTR UNIVERSE WITH A FULL HISTORY! One young peredhil with no recollection of her past finds herself immersed into the fellowship; bound by ties of friendship and love. Will the quest to save Middle Earth bring her to the path to discovering her past? Or will she lose her past and any chance of a future with the downfall of Middle Earth?





	1. Chapter One

  
I sat down beside Gandalf, the fireworks filled the sky above us with bright, bursting designs. The laughter of delighted children filled the Shire around us; I could hear Bilbo a few feet away holding a group of young hobbits in rapture with stories of his adventures.

"And then poof! They all turned to stone." Bilbo said with enthusiasm.

The gasps and giggles of startled hobbits made me laugh with them, but my own smile faded rapidly as I strained my mind to remember my own lost past. Had I laughed like that as a child? I couldn't remember my old life. There was nothing there from before Gandalf had found me so many years ago on the outskirts of the Weathered Hills. It seemed so long ago…

I remembered Gandalf looking at me with questioning eyes, his voice filled with confusion, "An elf? So far from home? No... a peredhil! Well, now, what is your name, my child?"  
I hadn't remembered even my name, but upon my wrist had been a silver bracelet with my name scrolled over it in Elfish: Daniyel.

In Gandalf's quest to help me find my home, he brought me to Rivendell, the closest elven realm that was under Lord Elrond's rule. Gandalf had asked him to read my future, one of Elrond's abilities, but all he had said was: "Without her knowing her past, I cannot see her future. With her past hidden from her, so is her future from me."

Unable to help me, he sought the help of Lady Galadriel, grandmother to his daughter, Arwen. Lady Galadriel's ability was to read minds and Elrond and Gandalf thought that perhaps she might be able to see something that was being kept even from myself. To her surprise, she couldn't read my mind in the least. Together the three surmised that perhaps my elven ability-- for even peredhil had abilities-- was to hidden from other's powers or sights.

Unfortunately neither of them knew who I was any more than I did. They both offered me places within their houses, as I was kin to them in someway, whether we knew the precise lineage I came from or not. And I did make homes in both their houses, but still prefered to travel; perhaps hoping to run into a fragment of my lost past. Gandalf had welcomed me on his many journeys and I made many friends across Middle Earth; Bilbo and Frodo Baggins among them.

The Shire was one of my favorite places to visit; it was always filled with happiness and laughter, peace and tranquility. The true secret hidden in Middle Earth, untouched by the outside world and very rarely ever welcomed by outsiders.

I shook my head of all the ill thoughts and returned my attention to the party at hand:

Bilbo's birthday party.

Bilbo walked over to me, smiling warmly as he sat down beside me. "I am so very happy that you could be here, my dear." He said through a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to visit the Shire and I certainly wouldn't miss your birthday, my friend."

Bilbo raised his brows at me, "You truly like the Shire and Hobbiton that much?"

"Why do you ask? Is it so hard to believe?"

With a gentle shrug of his shoulders he turned his attention back to the party. "No. Not at all. I supposed I've just been here too long and find that it grows almost too quiet for my restless soul."

A grin spread across my lips, "Yearning for more adventure?"

He chuckled, "Perhaps... or maybe just a change in scenery at the least." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Nevermind me." He stood up and walked away toward another hobbit waving him over.

A few moments later, I was joined by Gandalf. "Oh, my dear, you should go and dance. Enjoy yourself."

As I opened my mouth to reply, a giant flame burst from a tent, drawing everyone's attention. The burst formed the shape of a dragon. In a mix of panic, fear and confusion the hobbits all around us began to run for cover, thinking the firework dragon was indeed a real dragon. But as the dragon sparks flew up into the sky they burst into a spray of sparkling colors, filling the night sky.

Gandalf got up, walking right over to the tent and taking the culprits by their ears. Mary and Pippin were punished by Gandalf, forced to clean all the dishes from the party. I giggled softly as their soot covered faces with their hair all astray from the explosion of the firework.

As the night dragged on, the party got quiet, until, slowly, one by one the hobbits all started cheering and requesting that Bilbo make a speech. He did not disappoint, walking up on the raised dais and started giving his thanks for everyones attendance and how he was glad to have known them all. After a while, the tone of his words changed and his voice seemed to fall, no longer holding the same cheery tone from before.

I turned to Gandalf and noticed that even his expression had changed. His friend's words were confusing him just as much as they were me. While I silently pondered what Bilbo was trying to say, a sudden and very strange sensation coursed through my veins, standing my hair on end. Before my very eyes Bilbo disappeared.

My mouth hung open in shock, not wanting to believe my eyes. The sensation filled me and blazed through my body; it wasn't fear, or even terror, but it wasn't pleasant either; it was more like an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right.

Gandalf was quickly on his feet and as I stood up, he turned to me with a stern gaze. "Stay here with Frodo!" It wasn't a request, it was an order and I nodded as he walked away.  
The music started again, the others assuming that Bilbo had just performed some magical trick of some kind, and the party carried on. As it grew later, more parents were taking their wee ones home to be tucked in for the night.

Frodo eventually found me, "Should we go and see where they have gone?"

I nodded and followed Frodo, but as he ran ahead, I was easily distracted by a young hobbit woman with a young girl on her hip who commented on my long hair and asked to touch it. I adored children; the innocence intoxicating and their smiles like a soothing comfort to my soul.

I was startled when Gandalf placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's time to go, my dear."

I followed him as he quickened his pace. "Can we not stay a bit longer?"

Gandalf turned, his eyes steeled against betraying any emotions. "Please, my child, do as I ask. I want you to head to Rivendell with all haste."

"Rivendell? Why?"

He flashed me a stern look and I merely nodded. Something was wrong, but he wasn't telling me what it was for some reason and that only made me worry more. But Gandalf had given me an order, and as always, he knew I would listen. He handed me the reins to my horse as we neared the edge of the town. "With all haste, do you understand?"

"Yes." I nodded and he wrapped me in a gentle hug.

"Worry not, my dear, I will see you soon." He nodded and turned away as I mounted my horse.

I rode straight to Bree where I rented a room for the night before continuing on the road to Rivendell. The benefit of traveling alone was being able to travel at my own pace. I preferred to stick to main roads when I could. I knew there was always the possibility of running into trouble. And although I had my own elven blades and bow and was rather skilled, I preferred to avoid any unnecessary trouble.

Days passed, I traveled by day and made camp with in the trees by night. I spent my time wondering where Gandalf had gone and what was so important for him to leave so abruptly and why had he requested I travel to Rivendell.

As the sun was setting and the darkness of night was filling the sky, I decided to stop for the night. I unsaddled my horse to let her graze freely, knowing she would stay close as always. With a small fire burning, I leaned back against the large boulder I had made my camp by for the night while I nibbled an apple, listening to the wilderness around me.

I slowly started to drift off to sleep, but as my elven ears picked up a noise, I jolted up, pulling my blade from its sheath. My elven eyes searched the darkness and then I pointed my blade in the direction of the slightest of movement.

"You know, a stranger might be more willing to approach a young traveling peredhil lady when she isn't pointing a blade at them." A familiar voice said as they stepped out of the shadows.

I sighed in relief, "Strider."

His real name was actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor, but long ago he forsake that name and title and chose exile instead. Rather than be king, he chose the life of a Ranger and while I never understood what that really meant or even what a Ranger really did, I had heard many stories of Rangers, none really putting them in all that great of light.

I had met Aragorn years before and we had been instant friends. He had, on many occasions accompanied me traveling from Rivendell to Lothlorien. Something inside drew me to him, he was a friend, but often times it felt more like kinship than friendship that bound us. It was the same feeling I got when I was in Rivendell and Lothlorien. It felt like... home.

I sheathed my blade, setting it back down beside my bow. "What brings you here, Strider?"

With his real name carrying a target, he prefered his Ranger name. "Business, as usual."

I rolled my eyes, he was always slightly cryptic and mysterious; it was part of what made Strider... well, Strider. "Then perhaps you would like to this fire with a friend?"

"Thank you." He said after tying his horse up and sitting across from me. "What bring you out here, my lady?"

"A party actually, but now I'm headed back for Rivendell." I finished off my apple, leaving the core, which my horse, Leigh, quickly took from my hand as she wandered over.

Aragorn chuckled, "Is she always like that?"

I nodded, patting Leigh's muzzle. "She seems to think that I must share everything with her."

"Did you travel with Gandalf?" He dug in his pack.

"Actually, yes, I did."

"Then where is he now?"

I shrugged, "I traveled out here with him and then he left. I don't know why or even where he went." Aragorn pulled a pipe out as I spoke, lighting it and smoking. "Gandalf told me to head to Rivendell. He didn't tell me why, just told me to go and assuring me he would see me soon. I assume he'll meet me in Rivendell soon enough." I shrugged again. "But I truly do not know."

"I would accompany you to Rivendell, but I have business elsewhere. I apologize for that, my friend."

"You needn't apologize; it isn't your responsibility to escort me everywhere, you know. I can take care of myself."

He smiled, "I know you can. Besides, the road ahead is quiet... for now. You should be able to reach Rivendell with little to no trouble."

I nodded, wrapping my cloak around me. Though it wasn't actually cold yet, I just felt a deep and lingering cold that not even the fire or cloak seemed to ease in the slightest. A shudder ran down my spine as I looked in the flames.

"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked softly with a hint of concern.

"I'm not entirely certain, honestly. I just have a feeling... something strange." I shook my head, banishing the troubling feeling with a fake smile. "Nothing. It's nothing. Nevermind me." I inhaled deeply, returning my attention to the flames.

"Would you feel better if I stand watch over you this night?"

"That's hardly necessary. You even said the road was quiet."

"Even so, if it would ease your troubled thoughts and provide even a little comfort, I am more than happy to do it for you."

"Aragorn, I'm fine, really. You can get some rest too." I saw him cringe slightly at the use of his real name in the open. "Really, my friend, get some sleep."

He nodded with a kind smile. "I will. For now I will smoke and relax. You get some sleep."

I laid down on my bedroll and wrapped my cloak tightly around me, the comfort of Aragorn's presence relaxed me and I fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I woke up in the morning, Aragorn was gone. I was more surprised that I hadn't heard him leave. Instead of wasting time, I saddled Leigh and road through the day and night to Rivendell; even Leigh felt the quiet road was too quiet, her eager hooves picking up speed as we reached the protective river that bordered Elrond's realm.

Once her hooves were on the other side of the bank, we both felt safe... the question was what were we running from?

It was late as I arrived at Rivendell and I merely retired to my waiting room and slept.

Rivendell was peaceful, like the Shire, only... different. There weren't words to describe its beauty. Rivers and waterfalls flowed all around it; nearly like Rivendell itself floated upon the very waterfalls even though it didn't.

It was well passed morning by the time I woke up. I quickly cleaned the dirt from my travels away, dressing in a clean gown before seeking Elrond. I had an overwhelming sense that there was something much bigger happening and Gandalf was keeping it from me. What it worse was that if Gandalf knew, then so did Elrond and Galadriel.

The halls of Rivendell were slightly quiet, which was normal for the elven realms; we valued our peace and serenity. 

I found Elrond leaning over some texts in the library hall. "My Lord Elrond." I said softly as I approached him, bowing my head.

He closed the text, turning to look at me with a gentle and warm smile. "Daniyel, my child." He hugged me lightly. "I trust you slept well?" I nodded, but he furrowed his brows, reading   
my eyes easily. "What is troubling you, my dear?"

"I think there is something that you are keeping from me. In fact, I think that there is something that many are keeping from me."

He sighed, turning and motioning me to follow him. "No one has kept anything from you. We   
were just hoping to save you from the darkness encompassing Middle Earth a bit longer."

"What darkness?" I asked, following him down a staircase.

"I know that your memories evade you, but I also know that you have been reading history texts. Have you read about the One Ring?" We entered the chamber that held the fabled broken sword.

"You mean Sauron's Ring? The one Isildur cut from his hand?"

"Yes. The Ring was never destroyed, as you well should know."

I nodded, "Yes, I know. But it's been lost."

"It was lost. Unfortunately, the Ring has resurfaced. It appears that the Ring has been in the Shire this whole time. Right under Gandalf's nose..." He turned and looked at me. "A council has been called to determine the fate of Middle Earth."

"The fate of Middle Earth? What exactly do you mean?"

"A decision must be made. The Ring must be destroyed."

"But the Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of which it was created." I replied in alarm.

"Yes. That means the Ring must be taken to Mount Doom."

"And who will be the one to take it?"

"That, my dear, is what needs to be decided. Elves, dwarves and men are gathering to decide this very thing, because this decision belongs to all of Middle Earth. You will be there too."

"Why me?"

"For reasons I nor Lady Galadriel can see, you are somehow bound into all of this."

I looked down in confusion, "But I thought that you two couldn't see my future or anything?"

"We can't."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, My lord."

He sighed softly, putting his hand gently on my shoulder. "Truthfully, neither do we. I cannot tell you more than I already have. Although, I expect that when Gandalf arrives, he will have more to tell you. Frodo is now on his way here, even as we speak; Glorfindel has left in search of him."

"You could have sent me." I said quickly, thinking it would've been easier to send someone Frodo knew and trusted.

"I wouldn't even allow Arwen to leave. Nazgul are after the ring. Because I care for you like my own, I wouldn't not have allowed you to go. I prefer you here and safe." He gently kissed my forehead. "There will be plenty of time for these troubling thoughts, for now, put them aside and find some reprieve from your travels and worries." He walked away.

I sighed in irritation.

I spent the next couple of days waiting for Glorfindel to arrive with Frodo and when he finally did, Frodo was wounded. He had been stabbed with a poisoned blade. Thankfully, Lord Elrond was an excellent healer, and while Frodo would carry the wound with him as it would never fully heal, he was, at least alive.

Shortly after Frodo and Glorfindel's appearance, Gandalf arrived. A few days later Aragorn arrived with the other hobbits that had tagged along with Frodo: Sam, Merry and Pippin.

I surprised Gandalf by promising the hobbits that I would escort them back to the Shire once the council had convened. And while I awaited for the other council members, I read every text I could find regarding Sauron and the Ring.

I learned that Sauron had tricked the elves and disguised himself as one named Annatar, not a very proud moment for the elves. Sauron as Annatar had aided the elven smiths of Eregion and their leader, Celebrimbor in the making of the rings of power. He then took that knowledge gained and made the one Ring. When the elves heard him chanting and making the Ring they understood what Sauron was doing and they removed their own rings of power.

A thought occurred to me: Glorfindel was a First Born and that meant that he had probably been there during this time. In my head, I started making a list of questions for him in hopes that he would be willing to recount his dark past for me.

While I read word of representatives coming from Gondor, dwarven realms and other elven realms were coming in daily to Rivendell. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and the prince of Mirkwood was the chosen one to represent the woodland realm.

I had met Legolas by will of Lady Galadriel as she had sent me there to see if Thranduil knew me. Legolas had welcomed me at the borders of his forest to safely escort me to his father. I had stayed with them for nearly a fortnight, until Gandalf, in passing, had chosen to take me with him.

I had been instantly smitten with Legolas, he was handsome in a fully breath-taking way. One look upon his elven face and I had fallen in love with him. To my delight, the feelings were mutual and in the time I had spent there, we had grown close. When I was with him, I felt like I was beginning to retrieve a part of my forgotten past... or maybe it was just the thought of a future with him that made me forget about my unknown past.

Legolas arrived on a day I had decided to take a text with me and sit on a bench beside the river. I was so lost in reading that I never even heard him approach.

"I had hoped you would be here." His voice was calm and silky smooth, making my heart soar.

I closed my book, smiling adoringly at him. "Legolas." His name slipped from my lips in an exhale as I stood up, slipping my hands into his waiting hands.

He brought my hands to his lips, kissing each tenderly. "Daniyel, how I have waited anxiously to you again." He smiled softly.

"You and I both, my love."

He left my hands on his chest, wrapping his hands around my sides gently, pulling me closer. 

"How long has it been since I held you in my arms?"

His tunic was velvety soft under my hand, a familiar and welcome sensation, just as much as his arms around me were. "Too long." I replied with a happy sigh as he kissed my forehead lovingly.

He pulled away, grabbing the book and opening it as he sat down. "I assume you know what the council is about." He asked, looking up at me from the book.

"Yes." I replied, sitting beside him. "And since I have no memories of these events... I'm merely reading up on the history."

"Still no memories?" His voice was filled with worry.

I shook my head. "Not from my past." I met his eyes, smiling softly. "But I have the memories that matter the most to me."

His eyes sparkled from the reflection of the lights of the river water, my breath catching in my throat. "I do not discount the memories we share, my love, but there are other memories that are important."

I smiled, wrapping my hand around his cheek. "What could be more important than our memories?"

His hand covered mine on his cheek. "Your childhood, for one. Memories of your parents... your family."

I shrugged, letting my hand fall back to my lap as my smile faltered. There were times I felt that there was a reason my memories were gone; a fear that something bad had happened, it was always possible that my very own fear was blocking my memories.

Legolas' hand smoothed the hair on the back of my head as he gently kissed my temple, his hand wrapping around my shoulders as I leaned against his shoulder. He held me gently, my heart fluttering with his embrace; all at once I felt calmed, reassured, loved and safe.

When I was with Legolas, time stood still... at least it felt that way. Time always passed around us as we forgot about everything. We both sat up as we heard approaching footsteps. He handed me the text as I stood up, Aragorn coming up the three steps towards us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Aragorn said in a slightly hoarse voice.

Momentarily I forgot that these two didn't know each other. Then my manners kicked in. 

"Aragorn, this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil king in Mirkwood Forest."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "An elf of the woodland realm?"

"A prince of the woodland realm." Legolas replied with pride, standing up.

I turned and looked at Legolas, "Legolas, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor." If I didn't know Aragorn as well as I did, I wouldn't have caught the brief glare he flashed me before almost forcing a smile towards Legolas.

"Heir to Gondor?" Legolas asked in almost confusion.

Aragorn hesitantly nodded. "Even though it isn't a title I prefer-- which Lady Daniyel is fully aware of-- it is true."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pippin waving at me. I glanced between Legolas and 

Aragorn, "Please, excuse me, it seems I am needed elsewhere."

Aragorn nodded, "Quite right; that's why I was looking for you. Gandalf has need of you."

I nodded and turned to Legolas, "Will you find me later?"

He smiled affectionately at me and bowed his head as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Always."

Aragorn bowed his head as well, "My lady." He moved aside as I walked down the stairs.   
Little did I know that my departure from them would allow a friendship to kindle between them.

I found Gandalf and was surprised that Elrond was there too. "Daniyel," Elrond smiled warmly. 

"So happy you could join us."

"Lord Elrond." I bowed my head slightly.

"It seems that Lord Elrond wishes for you to attend the council meeting." Gandalf's tone sounded displeased.

"On the contrary, it's not me, but rather Lady Galadriel who has made the request. She won't specify why, but she was very adamant." Elrond replied, folding his hands together softly.

I glanced between them in confusion. "I don't understand. What could I bring to the council? Why would it be important for me to be there?"

"We don't know. I don't think that these worries should be placed upon your shoulders, but we can hardly go against a direct request from Lady Galadriel." Gandalf replied with a puff of his pipe.

"I believe that she intends for you to represent Lorien, though I'm not entirely certain. Either way in one week when that council convenes you will be there sitting beside me." Elrond added with a hint of a smile.

I was in awe to have such a place of honor beside Elrond. I already knew that Arwen wasn't going to be attending the council, so for the me to have a place there... well, it felt amazing. Regardless of my lost past, at least I was building myself a future among my own kind.

Of course, the time of the elves was fading and they were all slowly sailing away to the undying islands. I had imagined that I would be joining them, since I assumed that Legolas would be leaving with them eventually; and I knew that my future was with him. I would follow him wherever he went, just as I knew that he would follow me.

Elrond left so that Gandalf and I could talk alone. I eyed Gandalf, "I can tell that you don't want me to be there."

"It isn't that I don't want you there, my child, I just don't think that you should be burdened with it." He replied with a warm-hearted smile.

"Whether you want it to burden me or not is irrelevant. This involves all people of Middle Earth, which means I am involved whether you want me to be or not. Auron's darkness wil cover all of Middle Earth and in the end I and everyone else will be a part of this. We already are." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gandalf's eyes softened as his smile widened slightly. "You are very right, my dear, as usual." HIs smile faded, but his eyes sparkled with emotions. "These last few years have been wonderful. It's been refreshing having you with me on my travels. A true blessing with your presence."

I spent the evening with an old friend who was more like a father to me, we talked about happier times, peaceful and pleasant times filled with smiles and laughter; we let the worries of the darkness dissipate for the moment as we dwelled on the little past that I did remember instead of fearing the future. 

While I reminisced, Legolas was busy making a new friend.


	3. Chapter Three

As the council loomed ever closer, all of Rivendell seemed rather tense; it was as though the whole realm seemed to hold it's breath with anticipation. I spent most of my free time with Legolas or practicing with my blades and bow; the foreboding sense filled me as the days passed, leaving me restless.

The eve before the council I was more than anxious and found myself wandering aimlessly and staring blankly at the river and waterfalls.

"Something troubles you." Legolas said.

I turned and looked at him with his hands clasped behind him back, looking elegantly regal. 

"You know me well."

"You wear your worries in your eyes, my love."

"Then you should know what worries me."

"Probably the same thing that worries all of us." He walked closer, his hand moving to the small of my back.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked as I turned into his embrace, leaning my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair lovingly.

"I do not posses that power. However, there is only one decision that the council can make: the Ring must be destroyed. That is the only proper decision."

I lifted my head and looked up at him, "And who will be burdened with that feat?"

"I believe that is the real question."

With neither of us tired, we stayed up, walking through Rivendell, hand in hand or just standing and holding each other. As the sun rose, marking the dawn of the council, we went to our separate rooms to change into the proper council attire.

I brushed my hair mindlessly, deciding to leave it fully down, the ends gently curling before falling near my hips; the gown I wore was topaz and flowed like the river around me.

Sitting to Elrond's right in the meeting, I quickly learned that each member of the council wasn't there because they had been summoned, they had arrived will ill tidings of their own, seeking advice and council.

I heard Boromir of Gondor tells us about a dream that he and his brother Faramir shared. He pleaded that the Ring should be used to aid Gondor in her struggle against Mordor. He could not hide the pure desire in his eyes for the Ring as he looked upon it.

An argument was instantly started. Dwarves arguing with men over who should have it and wield it. Only the elves fully understood that there was no using the Ring. As the arguing got louder, Gandalf stood up, speaking words of power; a ringing, loud and painful filled my ears.   
I wasn't the only elf flinching in pain. Elrond's hand landed on my shoulder as he briefly glared at Gandalf with distaste for the use of magic in his chambers; elves were more sensitive to magic.

"The one Ring answers to Sauron alone! No one can wield it!" Aragorn finally said to Boromir.

Boromir sneered at Aragorn, "And what would a Ranger know of this?"

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas snapped, rushing to his feet. "This is Aragorn, son of   
Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance!"

In the last week, Aragorn and Legolas had become close friends; the two finding more than just me as common ground.

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir looked at Aragorn with spite.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas added in a near threatening tone.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said kindly to his friend, telling him in elfish to sit down.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir scoffed. "Gondor needs no king." He sat back down, earning a side glare from Gandalf, Legolas and myself.

Discussions started again, with Elrond explaining that the Ring must be destroyed. And then arguing broke out again over who would be the one to do it. The elves were reluctant to involve themselves, the fear of the Ring running through their very veins with plenty of remorse and more than enough guilt. An entire race of people felt the guilt of the Ring's creation and that same guilt ran through my own veins.

The sun rose high into the sky over Rivendell and I worried that we would be there all day, arguing over who would be the one to bear this burden to Mount Doom. It felt like eons dragged by as the voices were fading together into just a loud noise; the arguing was feeding the Ring... I could feel it... but I wasn't the only one that felt it. Then to my surprise, as well as his own, Frodo stood up, volunteering.

The council chamber went silent. "I will take the RIng to Mordor..." He repeated, glancing around the council.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sam burst from behind a pillar, his short legs moving rapidly as he moved beside Frodo, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He hollered.

Elrond smirked, "Nor is it possible to separate you, even when one is summoned to a secret council and the other is not."

Frodo smiled briefly at Sam's abashed face. "Although I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed and stood up, placing a friendly hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as lons as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn was next, a hint of sadness behind his eyes as he kneeled in front of Frodo. "If, by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

I stood, not of my own volition, and spoke. "I have made you a promise, my friend. I will escort you home, even if there are multiple stops along the way. My blades and bow go with you." I was surprised by my determination in my voice, but as I glanced at Elrond, he wasn't surprised in the least... why?

With my volunteering, Legolas quickly stood up. "You'll have my bow." He moved to stand beside me, his hand slipping into mine.

Gimli glared at Legolas, trying to turn his glare to me, but unable to maintain it and returning it to Legolas. "And my axe." He spat, his tone full of the distrust dwarves felt towards elves since long before... a history that started in the Lonely Mountain... one that involved my beloved's own father.

Boromir stood up, eyeing Aragorn. "Well, it this is indeed the rule of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Two small voices suddenly filled the chamber with excitement, Merry and Pippin skipping out from behind their own pillars. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway... you'll need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..." Pippin added with a decisive nod.

"Well," Merry said with a smirk, turning to Pippin." That rules you out, Pip."

Pippin nodded and smiled, then once it dawned on him that he had just been insulted, he frowned. I smiled, laughing inwardly.

We all turned to Elrond as he eyed us thoughtfully. "Ten companions... so be it. You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring'."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, cluelessly.

With that, the council was convened, the decision to leave was for two days; allowing enough time for supplies to be gathered and the Fellowship to revitalize before starting the quest to save Middle Earth.

Elrond had called on me the eve before our departure and I found him in an empty large room-- one I had used before for practicing with blades or bow. There was a long table along one side of the room, a velvet cloth laid out with a array of pristine and new weapons.

"You wished to talk with me, my lord?" I asked, eyeing the beautifully crafted weapons on the table.

"Yes. Lady Galadriel and I had these made for you. Haldir had mentioned that you were still using old blades and bow, not weapons of your own; he insisted that you would be much better with your weapons. He supervised their creation specific for the way you fight."

"I..." Words evaded me as I looked at the stunning craftsmanship of the weapons. This was an invaluable gift and came with an unspoken acceptance of friendship and love. There were two curved elven blades with matching sheaths and two specially designed daggers that arced the way I held daggers, to curve around the outside of my hands-- they also had their own sheaths; and last there was a bow, not overly ornate like the blades, but it was mine.

"You needn't say anything, my child. These are fitting for one of elven blood... for you." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I should've had these made for you long ago."

A tear fell over my cheek, "You treat me with such love and kindness, like one of your own family."

His finger lifted my chin gently, turning my face to look at him. "That is because in my heart, you are part of my family." He smiled warmly, letting his hand fall as he looked at the weapons. "I cannot stop you from going on this quest with the fellowship, but I hope that you will accept this offering-- this gift. A means to help you protect yourself and your companions."

I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly. "Thank you."

His arms wrapped around me. "You are very welcome, my child." He placed a tender kiss on the top of my head before departing and leaving me alone.

I was in awe at my new battle gear and stared at the intricate designs etched into the blades for a long while before finally picking up the two blades in my hands. The balance was perfect-- from sword tip to hilt-- pure perfection. They maneuvered gracefully in my hands, a mere extension of my arms.

The blades spun and I turned, prepared to face my imaginary opponent. I swung my blades at the invisible foe, swing after swing, advancing, parrying, lunging and spinning. I quickly got lost in the imaginary battle, until the sound of blade against blade startled me, the vibration against my own blade making me freeze.

I turned around and was greeted with a friendly smile from Aragorn. "You have learned well, but in truth your opponent didn't stand a chance to begin with." HIs tone was even mocking.

"Well, would you like to stand in for him? I'm certain that you are better equipped to give me a challenge."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Are you certain? I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I took a stance and awaited his first move.

He made a fast jab and I blocked it, spinning around him. We each swung and blocked, occasionally parrying and attempting to attack when an opening appeared. His blade swung towards my head and I leaned back, watching the blade swish over my face. He brought his sword back around, aiming lower and I stood up, leaping backwards over the blade, gripping my blades in my hands as they hit the floor, my legs spinning over me with my skirts flowing like a wave.

I regained my footing, facing him as he looked at me in surprise. "Not bad... for a woman."

I scoffed, "Is that what this is about?"

He lunged and I blocked. "The quest to Mount Doom will be dangerous and our focus needs to be on protecting the hobbits, not a woman."

I grew tired of blocking his advances and finally lunged at him with both my blades, more in irritance than anything. He parried and knocked one of my blades loose and it hurled through the air behind him. 

"I cannot be held responsible for you and the hobbits." He swung his blade, certain of his win.

I bent backward, avoiding his blade and pushing myself under it and past him. I extended my foot, stopping my slide as my hand held outward caught the blade perfectly by the hilt. Before he could regain his composure and turn around, I had gotten to my feet, pointing both my blades at his back. "Do not doubt my ability to defend myself, Ranger." My tone was dipped in scorn.

Aragorn laughed and I stepped back, glaring as he turned around. "Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to offend you."

"You've never doubted my ability to defend myself before. Why now?" I eyed him.

He sheathed his blade in its scabbard at his hip. "Please understand, Daniyel, this is different.   
We are headed straight for Mordor, with war breaking out all over Middle Earth. There will be many battles, by the end of this we may be in the middle of an all out war. As one of my most beloved friends, I would rather not have to worry about your safety when while on this quest. I had to know that you are well prepared."

"You could've asked!" I snapped.

He snickered, "Perhaps, but this was much more fulfilling, reassuring and entertaining." His smirked was infectious and soon I was smiling as well.

"Would my word not have been sufficient?"

He stepped toward me, wrapping his hand around the side of my neck. "Arwen may hold my heart, but there is still a place in it for you. My heart could not bare losing you anymore than Legolas' could." He kissed my cheek gently.

My eyes caught movement in the shadows. "We have an audience." I whispered with Aragorn still close.

He nodded, his hand falling to his side. "Boromir. A dark shadow within our Fellowship. Be careful with that one. I don't trust him." His tongue slipped into elvish.

I walked to the table, sheathing my blades in their scabbards. "I wouldn't expect you to." I spoke in elvish as well. "After his words at the council, I don't think any of us should; he should be watched at all times."

"Agreed." Aragorn added as I gathered my new weapons, slinging my bow over my shoulder. 

"Would you like some help with your new weapons?"

"No, my friend. With this being our last night here, you should go and find Arwen; I'm certain she is probably somewhere awaiting you to find her."

He nodded with a soft smile, "I'm sure you're right." He put a fist against his chest and bowed,   
"It was a pleasure, my lady." He turned and headed away.

I finished gathering my things with a smile and started to head towards my room, walking up the stairs. I stopped at a balcony overlooking the waterfalls, inhaling the sweet scent of the trees and water that had become the smell I had learned to associate with home.

"You are very skilled, my lady." Boromir walked over, leaning slightly on the banister nearby as he looked at me. "I was unaware that female peredhil were battle trained."

"You are not very knowledgable on elves or even those that are half blood. Perhaps you should seek knowledge before making assumptions." I knew my tone and words were rather rude, which was outside of my natural polite and kind demeanor, but I didn't care. Something in the way he was looking at me set me on edge.

He smirked, "I meant no offence, my lady. I merely meant to offer you a compliment. You make wielding a blade more of an art form or even a dance. It's very graceful and captivating; you are very graceful and captivating."

"Thank you, my lord." I replied politely.

I saw his eyes flicker with lust that seemed to fade to something darker as he stepped towards me, a shiver running down my spine. I backed up until my back was against a stone pillar behind me. Even as he moved closer, I held my head high, trying to show no fear or intimidation from him; but it was a lie, fear radiated through my veins, freezing me in place and rendering me incapable of defending myself... should the need arise.

His hand moved to brush my cheek, leaving behind an icy chill. "You are very beautiful. I had no idea I would ever find myself so attracted to a peredhil, but you are exceptional... to have such a stunning creature among us on this journey will be..." His grin grew menacing. "Most enjoyable." His fingers trailed down my neck and over my collar bone. "A true pleasure indeed."

"I should be going now, my lord." My voice was barely a whisper, my fear betrayed in the way it wavered. What was he doing? Did he not understand how elven ways worked? 

While there were the occasional actual elven wedding ceremonies, most of the times, elves didn't have actual ceremonies. Marriage was a bond made in body and soul; when an elf laid with another elf, that was all the ceremony necessary to bond them as husband and wife. But these actions had only drifted to this from long engagements and large ceremonies as the time of the elves began to fade. 

While Legolas and I hadn't yet laid together, we also hadn't followed any usual traditions, such as an engagement with rings to announce that we have, in fact, chosen each other... it was for these reasons that Legolas' affections for me were always somewhat unclear.

As I moved to walk around him, his hand pressed against my collarbone, pinning me against the pillar; it wasn't a forceful push, but it was enough to make me begin to tremble. "You needn't be in such a hurry. Perhaps I could escort you to your room, my lady."

I met his eyes, seeing something much darker than a menacing shadow and I knew that this behavior wasn't entirely his own. "T-that--" I began stammering.

"That needn't be necessary, my lord." Relief flooded me as Legolas descended the stairs behind Boromir, holding his hand out to me as Boromir stepped aside. "Lord Elrond sent me to help you with your things, my lady. Forgive me for keeping you waiting." He kissed the back of my fingers lightly as I took his hand.

Boromir bowed his head, hiding his eyes from the both of us. "Of course. I bid you goodnight, my lady." 

Legolas took the blades from my arms, tucking them under one of his arms as his other hand slipped around my side, ushering me up the stairs. We walked around the corner at the top of the stairs and once Legolas was certain we weren't being followed he set my blades down on a nearby chair and turned towards me with worry, his hand caressing my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm perfectly fine, my love." I replied, covering his hand on my cheek.

His brow furrowed and he quickly pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around me.   
"What did that fool think he was doing?" His voice held more anger than I heard him use before, even his hand that hand slid into my hair was now entangled in my long locks.

"I'm fine, Legolas. Are you not supposed to be escorting me to my room?"

He inhaled deeply pulling away and kissing my forehead before letting me go and grabbing my blades and offering me his arm as we continued down the hall. The short walk was uninhabited by anyone; it seemed all of Rivendell had gone to bed early to prepare for the morning's departure.

As we entered my room, Legolas closed the door behind us, setting my blades on teh chest at the foot of the bed as I laid my bow against the wall. He continued to the balcony.  
I eyed him as I folded my arms softly across my chest. "What troubles you, my love? Is it Boromir?"

He sighed, "While that is a part of it, that is not all of it." He lowered his head. "Please, do not leave with us tomorrow."

"I don't understand. I assumed you only joined to be with me, so why are you asking that I stay behind?"

"This journey isn't going to be safe, Daniyel, and I don't want you in harm’s way."

I scoffed, "Perhaps you should speak to Aragorn. He had the same reservations until he sparred with me. He no longer doubts my abilities."

He turned and met my eyes, "I know how skilled you are with blade and bow, my love. You have trained long and hard with Haldir and possess skills better than most, but that doesn't mean that I want you anywhere near danger. Stay here in Rivendell, leave with Arwen to the undying islands." His hand wrapped around my cheek. "There you will be safe and I will have peace of mind that nothing will harm you."

I shook my head, "The only way I go to the undying islands is at your side! I gave my word to be a part of this Fellowship, as did you!" I wrapped my hand around the side of his neck. "We leave tomorrow with the Fellowship, together. You'll have to settle for keeping me safe at your side."

He smiled softly, caressing my cheek. "I have something for you." he moved his hand reaching inside his tunic and pulling out a closed fist. "I know that this isn't the usual tradition." His smile faded slightly. "This quest... it may not allow us the future to wait for the whole ceremony... and I have no wish to leave this world without having made you my wife." He opened his hand, revealing two golden rings.

I looked up, meeting his eyes as tears began to sting my own, my fingers laying gently on his holding the rings. "Do you mean it?"

He smiled adoringly at me, "Of course, my love." 

"What about your father? Will he not be displeased?"

He chuckled softly, slipping the ring on my right forefinger. "He sends his blessings. You know how my father adores you."

I eagerly took the second ring, slipping it on his finger. "I feared--"

His lips met mine briefly, silencing my words. "I know that which you feared, my love, and I am sorry if I ever gave you reason to doubt my affections. My heart is yours and has been since the moment I met you." He gently brushed the few happy tears from my cheeks.

"Will you stay with me this night?" I asked with great hope, knowing that our marriage would not be lawful without us consummating it-- the only act required for elves to be married as our unions were that between body and soul.

He smirked, moving one hand to the ties at the front of my gown, "We would not wake tomorrow married otherwise."

I smiled, stepping back from him as I blushed softly, loosening the ties and letting the gown slip from my shoulders and fall to the floor, pooling around my feet. I stepped out of my shoes and the dress, moving to lie on the bed as Legolas discarded his tunic and undershirt.

My heart was racing, threatening to burst from my chest as he slowly moved to the bed, void of his own clothes. He leaned over me, his hand trailing down my side as he slowly met my lips.

Perhaps we should've spent the night sleeping and resting before the start of such a quest, but instead, we spent the night in each other's embrace, taking pleasure again and again until the sky began to lighten, chasing away the night and giving way to dawn.


End file.
